Total Drama Do-over: Island
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: If you wish to find out what goes on after the Island, check out Stories at the Playa! Please recomend friends if you liked this story and if you hated it please let me know, if you have nothing nice to say by all means say it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Hello dear readers, and welcome to That1guyeveryonehates' first story. I hope you will critique my story, rage on and on about it if you will but please keep it in the reviews and not in your head! Thank you and please enjoy!

Total Drama Island Do-over

Chapter One: Intro

"Welcome to Total Drama Island the hottest new reality show. I, your host Chris Mclean, have personally selected twenty-four average teens to spend seven weeks here at this crappy former summer camp, Camp Wawanakwa. Here the teens will compete in challenges on till we are left with one camper who will be awarded with one hundred thousand dollars, eternal fame and glory. Who will be the lucky teenagers? Find out when we come back to Total Drama Island!"

Theme song

The camera zooms into an unsuspecting island where Chris is seen drinking from a cup. It zooms up to mount doom II and shows Geoff jumping off into the water below. In the water Owen is seen diving than farts killing a nearby fish. The fish goes up to the top of the water where Bridgette is teaching Dj how to surf. It than shows Izzy and Ezekiel wrestling a shark on till the shark eats Ezekiel. It pans somewhere in the middle of the forest where Duncan is following an unamused Courtney. They pass a waterfall where Harold and Cody are in battle stances on till Eva scares them off and smirks. The camera pans into the mess hall where Chef is stirring a pot with his hands and Tyler looks at his dish in disgust. It pans too Liam who bows like a gentleman and kisses Gwen's hand. Gwen blushes and looks away only to see Trent and Leshawna giving her a look. The camera goes outside and you can see Heather getting chased by a bear; Joel impressing Lindsay; Katie, Blainley and Sadie admiring Justin; Noah scowling and throwing his book at Justin. Beth is seen standing on the dock twirling her baton around tosses it in the air and when it goes down its dark and the campers are sitting in a campfire.

"Welcome back, our contestants are arriving soon so I'll introduce them one by one." A cruise ship comes up to the dock and drops off the first camper. "Our first camper is Beth!" A small plump girl with a serious acne problem, big square glasses, and braces landed on the dock. She was a brunette with her hair tied in a messy braid and wore a large wide smile. "Hi Chrith, it'th tho nith to meet chew!" she spat. (Literally spit flew into Chris's eye causing him to gag.) "Next up" Chris said, clearly disgusted at Beth's ability to spit out every sentence. "Is Bridgette!" A tall relaxed blonde walked out of the boat. She carried a surf board and bore a soft warm smile. "Hi." She spoke so soft it was almost a whisper. "Hiiii! I'm Beth!" "Nice to meet you Beth. Hi Chris, is this where we're staying?" Chris gave her a slight nod then she added "Cool." Chris then announced the next camper. "This is Cody!" A small scrawny teen walked out. His hair was brown and ruffled and his devilish grin was more childish with the gap in between his two front teeth. "Hey, man!" He said with a hint of pride as he slapped Chris's hand with his own. "Psyched to be here ya know what I mean?" He headed over to Bridgette and gave her a devilish smile. Bridgette returned the smile and rolled her eyes. Chris looked up and announced the next contestant whom was waiting patiently to be announced. "This is Courtney!" A tall brunette walked up to the three other campers. Unlike the others she was a dark tan with freckles that blended in with her mocha skin. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. I can't wait to compete with you!" Beth ran up and shook her hand "Hi I'm Beth!" "Hi Beth! It's nice to meet you!" Chris was too distracted to notice that three new people had arrived. The first one was tall muscular and darker than the others. However he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. The next one was whiter than the first, slightly less muscular but looked like he was fresh out of jail. He had piercings on his eyebrow and nose and had a light green Mohawk. The last one was tougher than the first two. She had black hair in a ponytail and arms bigger than her waist. She was the same color as the second guy but had a mole and looked like she could go fifty rounds with Chuck Norris before breaking a sweat. She growled maliciously at Chris letting him know that he had failed to announce them on time. "This is DJ." (Pointing at the first person) "Duncan." (The second person) "And Eva!" They all walked towards the end of the dock where the other contestants were. Dj smiled at the other campers. Unlike Dj, Duncan showed hostility to everyone (except for Bridgette and Courtney who he was hitting on.) Eva however was not nice to anybody and showed her anger any way she could. "Next up is Ezekiel!" A tall skinny boy wearing a toque and hiking boots with brown hair. He walked over to Cody who wanted to be friendly so he asked "Hey man, what's up?" Ezekiel, being home-schooled all his life, looked up and replied "I think I see a burd." Duncan laughed and said "Dude that's real lame!" Chris laughed forgetting to introduce the next guy but not for too long since he ran over to everyone else and shouted "Hey guys the party has arrived, woohoo!" he was tall and blond wearing a cowboy hat. Chris smiled and announced "this is Geoff!" Geoff had put everyone in a good mood. Then a tall gothic girl pale as ice stepped off her boat and walked by Chris. "This is Gwen!" The Goth headed towards the others. Some (Cody and Duncan) were attracted to her, others (Eva and Geoff) not so much. Next was a skinny nerd with red hair and glasses (Harold), a tall Asian black head (Heather), a crazy read-head (Izzy), a muscular Hispanic (Joel). "Our next contestant is Justin!" Justin was a tall hunky Hawaiian who defined perfection. He caused all the girls (yes even Eva) to swoon over him. "Hey hey hey was up y'all Leshawna is in this house! Oh sup my brother" (Dj) "You should all go home because I came here to win!" said a "bootylicious" black girl. "Next up is Liam!" A skinny teen with long black hair and matching cape. He literally looked like death, Latino death. The moment he looked at the others they stopped and stared as if they made one wrong move, they would die. Liam looked at the campsite then back at the campers, there happiness had just gone down a drain. Then he said "No way am I staying here for seven weeks!" "Suit yourself,the U.N are making sure you don't step foot off the island without permission and your minions have been restrained so no help there!" The sadistic host grinned apparently pleased with his decision. Next was a pretty tall blonde with "Double D's" and smooth skin. She was like the Justin for the guys, unfortunately dumb. "This is Lindsay!" Chris announced "Hiiiii!" Lindsay responded airily causing all the guys (even Liam but he won't admit it) to swoon. Next was a scrawny short teen with tanned skin and matching hair (Noah), a fat Canadian (Owen), a plump white girl and a skinny tan one (Sadie and Katie), a tall mysterious musician with a dark mullet (Trent), and last but certainly not least a clumsy jock who broke the dock (Tyler). "Alright now that we are acquainted let's get into our teams. When I call your name please stand over there." The sadistic host looked at a clipboard and read "Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Liam, Trent, Leshawna, Owen, Joel, Izzy and Noah! From now on you shall be known as… the Screaming Gophers!" "Ahhh yes nothing says I'm gonna kick ass more than Screaming Gophers." Said Noah in a very monotone voice causing some to laugh. "Which means that Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Bridgette, Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel, Dj, and Eva are the Killer Bass!" Cody noticed he wasn't on the same team as Gwen and asked "Um Chris… I was wondering if I could um maybe um… switch teams." "If anybody wants to then its fine by me but that will be the only time I allow it!" Liam noticed that Cody fancied Gwen so he unwillingly volunteered. Cody was overrun with joy and told Liam "Thanks man I owe you one!" Liam simply nodded. "Anyway" the host said. "There are a few things we must discuss. Here on the island you will be videoed at all times. Whether or not I choose to show the viewers this or that is up to me. Over yonder is a singular porta-potty where you will go to, to reveal your true feelings, master plans or whatever you want to reveal to the outside world! It will be called the confessional cam!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Gwen: This is going to be a long summer.

Noah: Goody just what I need a toilet diary.

Liam: Cody owes me I'll keep that for future references.

Duncan: I really hope the beds are co-ed!

Heather: The beds better not be co-ed, the last thing I want is snuggling with that fat fart bag!

Owen: I hope people don't assume I fart because I'm fat! (Owen is seen farting Beethoven)

END CONFESSIONALS

The self-absorbed host continued with explanations "Every three days a new challenge will be given each team must compete in the challenges the winning team receives immunity and the losing team will send someone home via dock of shame. Now I will select the team captains. For the gophers it will be… Trent and for the bass it will be… Tyler!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Tyler: Yeah! I can't believe I'm the captain! Awesome!

Trent: Sweet, team captain that's a nice break!

END CONFESIONALS

"The captains gain immunity from their team's first elimination ceremony and when a captain gets voted off THEY get to choose their successor. No It's not a democracy this is Canada not Greece!" "Actually Chris Greece used to be a monarchy on till Greek philosophers such as-" "Shut it Harold! My show! Not yours!" The lanky nerd looked down. "Anyway you need to go to the mess hall while I prepare your first challenge your things are in your designated cabins and no they are not co-ed, Duncan. I'll meet you on top of Mount Doom II over there!" he pointed to a tall one hundred thousand foot cliff. "In one hour remember." The campers entered the mess hall and lined up in front of the kitchen counter. A tall buff black man in a chief's outfit was waiting with a huge bowl of disgusting slop. He then yelled a lot like a military man "ATTENTION MAGGOTS! I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! YOU WILL GET YOUR SERVING AND SIT YOUR SCRAWNY BUTTS OVER AT YOUR TEAMS DESIGNATED TABLE! WHEN TOU FINISH YOU WILL GO DIRECTLY TO MOUNT DOOM II NO SIDETRACKS! NOW MOVE IT MY FOOD DON'T SERVE ITSELF!" One by one the contestants received their gruel and sat at their tables.

Screaming Gophers

"Alright Trent," Heather said in a singsong voice. "Who do you think will make the perfect captain… oh careful you almost slipped!" Heather was obviously trying to kiss up so she would be the captain and oddly enough he bought it. "I guess a person who does well in the first challenge." Trent stated. Heather smiled.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Heather: I know exactly what to do!

Gwen: Heather is up to something and I will find out what!

Cody: Ahhh Gwen!

Trent: Heather is acting really nice maybe I should give her second in command…

Noah (in a girly voice): Dear toilet diary today I ate disgusting crap in a bowl then I got seconds because the chief was 'nice' and noticed that I was the (imitates chief) "the scrawniest butt at camp!" End chapter one!

END CONFESSIONALS

Killer Bass

"Alright it's settled Eva will be my successor any questions?" Bridgette raised her hand "What do you think Chris will make us do?" Geoff answered her "Come on, relax it's our first challenge it's not like we have to jump into shark infested waters, right?" Just then the mega phone blared. "Oh yeah bring your bathing suits and get ready for the SHARK JUMP!" Everyone glared at Geoff. "Oh shi-"


	2. Shark Jump

Author's note

If you readers are wondereing why I'm posting this so quickly, it's because I've already written a ton of them. I would like to thank musictune for reviewing it. i was bored so I wanted to continue, I'm hoping that if I do that will bring more reviews! This one is a short one so I might post number three as well!

Total Drama Island

Chapter 2: Shark Jump

The cast stared in shock that their first challenge was indeed life threatening. The Killer Bass weren't happy with Geoff at the moment and Duncan had volunteered twice to throw him off the cliff.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Geoff: Okay, my team needs to chill all that happened was just coincidental… right?

Duncan: Me and Eva are ready to beat the party animal to a pulp if it comes to that.

END CONFESSIONALS

The self-absorbed host followed through instructions. "Alright the rules are simple jump into the center of the lake sharks no attack point for team, jump into outer areas sharks attack half point for team, no jump = no point and the rubber chicken hat which you must wear all day!" Geoff looked down and told his team "at least we won't jump first… right?" Then Chris announced "Killer Bass your first!" Everyone glared at Geoff. After a while Duncan said "I think party boy should go first since he caused this!" Everyone agreed and Geoff dove in making it in the middle. Next were Tyler, Eva, Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, Ezekiel and Liam all making it in. Katie and Sadie refused to jump along with Dj and Courtney. This gave the Bass a total of eight points. The Gophers however didn't look like they would jump on till Trent and Owen took off together and landed in the center this gave the Gophers courage and one by one everyone jumped… well not quite. Heather, Beth, Lindsay and Noah had not jumped. Beth and Noah were scared, Heather didn't want to do it for fear of her hair getting wet and Lindsay refused if Heather refused. The host grinned and said "That's okay you know just that thanks to you guys your team might not win and they would be ticked!" The girls refused but Noah ran and ran towards the edge and fell… in the center! Thanks to him the Screaming gophers had won the challenge.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Duncan: I can't believe the nerdling jumped!

Leshawna: Didn't know that turkey had it in him!

Trent: I found my successor!

Noah: Whoa… What just happened?

END CONFESSIONALS

The sadistic host congratulated the book-worm and his team, and proceeded to mock the Bass.

Mess hall: Bass

Courtney looked at her teammates and told them "Alright we need someone to vote off any ideas?" Duncan stood up and said "How about party boy here, he wouldn't shut the hell up!" "So what he jumped!" said Tyler "Yeah klutzila here has a point we should vote out you miss C.I.T!" Liam interjected. "Why me I'm valuable unlike some people!" "Point not taken." "I think we should just voote ooff who we feel liuke vootin fur, eh?" "Zeke has a point." Said the darkened schemer and went off to the voting ceremony.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Courtney: Liam can be so immature which is why I voted for him.

Duncan: Courtney

Liam: Katie

Dj: Geoff

Harold: Duncan

Geoff: Tyler

Eva: Geoff

Katie and Sadie: Geoff

Tyler: Katie

Bridgette: Duncan

Ezekiel: Katie

END CONFESSIONALS

The twelve members of the Killer Bass sat by the bonfire Chris was there with a plate of marshmallows. "Killer bass welcome to the first elimination ceremony. Here I hold a plate of delicious marshmallows but only eleven for one of you will be leaving tonight, and you can never comeback… ever. The first marshmallow goes to Liam, Bridgette, Eva, Tyler, Sadie, Duncan. Katie you refused to jump leading Sadie to not jump, and Geoff you jinxed your own team heh heh ouch. But your tribe hath spoken and the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Katie. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sadie look I got a marshmallow!" "Eeeeeeeeee!" Geoff looked bummed but proceeded with his stuff to the dock. "It was fun I guess…" "The dock of shame is that way bra!" Geoff headed towards the dock and didn't look back.

Screaming Gophers

Trent gathers his team for a meeting concerning his successor. Heather anxious to be his successor hurried everyone to the mess hall. Trent waited for everyone and then announced "Alright I want to congratulate, and I hope you all agree, our second in command… Noah seeing he is the reason we won. Any objections?" Everyone agreed that Noah was worthy of the job but only Heather agreed falsely.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Trent: I know I kinda promised Heather that I would pick her but I was afraid that people would hate me and Noah did win our challenge…

Noah: Ha ha ha ha I've got this one in the bag!

Heather: Trent is going down!

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris stood by the docks and when the camera turned on he announced "Spicy… will Heather get her revenge, will the Bass suffer another loss, what will become of Noah? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

Votes

Liam: 1

Courtney: 1

Katie: 3

Duncan: 2

Tyler: 1

Geoff:4


	3. The Awakeothon

Total Drama Island

Chapter 3: The Awakethon

"Last time on Total Drama Island! The contestants went suicidal and were forced to jump off a one hundred thousand foot cliff. Thanks to Noah the Screaming Gophers won and the Killer Bass sent someone home. In the end the cursed party boy was gotten rid of along with his "curse"… or that's what the Bass are hoping for. Is the Bass's bad luck truly gone? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!"

Theme song

Guy's cabin: Bass

The guys had been up all night playing poker and had just put their cards away to go and sleep when out of the blue- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- the mega phone blared like an alarm. Groggily Tyler yelled "Explosion! Run for your lives!" He, Ezekiel and Dj ran around the cabin screaming and Harold said "Actually it's a mega phone giving us an alarm set off by Chris! Did you know that the mega phone was invented by-" "shut up dorkus!" said Duncan brusquely causing Dj, Ezekiel and Tyler to stop and burst out in laughter even Liam chuckled.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Duncan: I love picking on nerds it's so easy!

Dj: Sorry Momma but it was just so sudden- Dj laughs-

Liam: I know I shoulda helped Harold out but hey better him than me

Tyler: -he is seen laughing uncontrollably-

Ezekiel: -laughing uncontrollably- Funny!

Harold: Duncan and the others are such jerks, GOSH!

END CONFESSIONALS

All the campers walk out of their cabins still in their pajamas groaning about the time. Chris waits for all the campers to be outside and then says "Alright campers I want you guys to start running around the Island once and then go directly to the mess hall… now!" Immediately all the campers ran like their lives depended on it.

Screaming Gophers: Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and Justin.

Heather knew she wasn't that popular with her team she knew she needed an alliance and lucky her the three dumbest gullible people on the team. Heather stopped them "Justin, Lindsay, Beth! I have a preposition for you! I can take you three to the final four with me but you have to do what I say when I say it deal?' The three nodded in agreement.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Beth: Omigoth Omigoth! I'm going to the final FOUR Eeeeeeeeee!

Lindsay: Yea! Final four!

Justin: Heather can play me all she wants but in the end she will fail!

Heather: Too easy!

END CONFESSIONALS

Killer Bass: Ezekiel and Liam

Liam needed an alliance… badly and homeschool couldn't deny that he needed help so the darkened schemer hatched a plan. "Ezekiel you want to ride on me?" Ezekiel looked at him then replied "Really yoou'd doo that?" "Uh-Hu that's what friends are for besides my trainer was Heracles!" "Well okey dokey!" Ezekiel got on Liam's back and the two moved to the mess hall.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Ezekiel: Yeah baby the Zeke is here ta win it aull, eh!

Liam: My trainer was actually Sisyphus but I won't tell him that. Brain over brawn!

END CONFESSIONALS

Mess hall

Chris stands with Duncan, Courtney and Eva from the Killer Bass and Trent, Leshawna, Gwen, and Joel from the Screaming Gophers. Later Dj and Bridgette came in followed by Noah, Owen, Liam and Ezekiel (still on Liam's back) Duncan mocked him "Hey pack mule!" "Hey juvenile hillbilly how's the family coming I see you have your little princess there when was the wedding?" The darkened schemer retorted. "Least I'm not gay, pack mule!" The juvenile delinquent responded "No but you must be stupid because neither of us have rings on our fingers!" The two burst out laughing, Courtney rolled her eyes. Next came Heather, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, and Harold. "What took you so long?" Gwen asked "Relax Cody and Izzy were right behind us!" Sure enough Cody and Izzy were the next to walk in and the Gophers cheered but the Bass were still wondering where in the world were Sadie and Katie.

Killer Bass: Sadie and Katie

"Omigosh Sadie look it's a bear cave!" "Do you think a bear lives in it?" "No, of course not I'm not an idiot you know let's go in!" Sadie wasn't sure but she loved her friend and they went in.

Mess hall

Chris shrugged and said "O.K time to go!" Courtney apparently concerned asked "What about Katie and Sadie?" Chris just told them to go to the bonfire pit and wait for their challenge.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Gwen: What could he possibly do?

Trent: It's six in the morning!

Leshawna: Man that white boy had better be goin easy on this bootylicious girl is all I'm sayin!

Courtney: Chris is so sadistic.

Duncan: Princess… hmm not bad not bad at all.

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris stood on his ceremonious podium and announced "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the awakethon the rules are simple every other hour I will introduce a sleep inducing activity that will continue for an hour. The goal is to have the last man standing or in this case not sleeping and since the Killer Bass are down three members they have a disadvantage so might want to remember that when you lose!" Courtney was offended "IF we lose you mean." Chris shrugged and said "Any way let the games begin!"

Twelve hours: asleep Bass Tyler, Dj, Bridgette Gophers Noah, Cody, Owen, and Beth.

Gwen and Trent were conversing to pass time, Harold was running with Courtney and Izzy, Heather and Lindsay were talking strategy (well Heather was Lindsay was asleep) Ezekiel, Duncan and Eva were doing push-ups, Joel was conversing with Leshawna and Justin, and Liam was put on Katie and Sadie duty with a camera man.

Bass: Liam and Camera 7

Liam was continually shouting the bff's names repeatedly on till he looked at the camera man and said "Dude, I'm so… Freakin'… tired…" The camera man knew he had to do something so he gave Liam a double latte. Liam drank up and crushed the cup saying "Thanks, man."

24 hours asleep: Bass Tyler, Dj, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel, Courtney. Gophers Noah, Cody, Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Justin and Izzy.

Gophers: Gwen and Trent.

The two were in deep conversation they didn't realize so many people were missing. Gwen then realized something. "Trent, why do you think Cody wanted to switch so bad he doesn't know anybody here right?" Trent shrugged and said "If anyone knows its Liam you should ask him." Gwen stood up in shock. "Holy crap he's still not back yet! He could be seriously hurt or killed!" Heather looked up and retorted "Wow didn't think you would care since he is on the OTHER TEAM!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Gwen: What is Heather's problem I'm showing concern for a camper WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL!

Heather: Someone has a crush! And someone is going to use it to her advantage!

END CONFESSIONALS

50 Hours asleep: Bass Tyler, Dj, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Courtney, Harold, Liam. Gophers Noah, Cody, Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Izzy, Trent.

Poor camera man had to drag Sadie (since Liam was falling asleep he dragged Katie) and the moment they returned Liam fell asleep (literally he collapsed). Just moments later Leshawna and Heather fell, out cold.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Gwen: Ugh

Eva: Ugh

Joel: Ugh

Duncan: Zzzzzzzzzzzz

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris looks disappointed and sighs "Come on fall asleep already!" Joel smiled and replied "Thanks man!" and like that he was in dream world. Gwen groaned and Eva retorted "Ha if this is what all of you are like than this one is gonna be easy!" Just than Katie went up to Eva and said "Look what I found Eva!" Katie brandished a tranquilizer gun pointing it at Eva's side and pulling the trigger, oblivious to what might happen, and Eva fell prey to the dart that had pierced her waist. Chris noted this and said "The Screaming Gophers win… again! Bass you know where to go!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Eva: Katie will pay for what she did!

Courtney: I know that Liam cheated. He is going down before his schemes get anywhere.

Sadie: Katie… sorry Liam told me too. He said it was for the best.

Harold: Liam is such a jerk plus Courtney told me what he did!

Ezekiel: Courtney wants mee too voote fur Liam I doon like cheaters, eh!

END COONFESSIONALS

Chris stood at his podium with a plate of marshmallows in his hand and looked disappointedly at the Killer Bass and said "Bass your second elimination is upon you. Tyler you no longer have immunity thus leaving you vulnerable to the dock, Liam we all saw you cheat, and Katie your actions led your team to disaster. So without further ado the first marshmallow goes to Bridgette, Harold, and Courtney!" The three grabbed their marshmallows and looked at Liam and Katie. Chris continued with "Duncan, Dj, Eva, Tyler!" Eva felt herself gleam in pride and looked Katie in the eye, anger burned in her core. "Ezekiel and … Sadie!" Katie tried hugging Sadie but was pushed away by her instead. Katie looked hurt and shocked and sat down on her stump. Chris looked up and said dramatically "Campers here in my hand I wield the final marshmallow only one may receive this gift and according to the "tribe" it belongs to…" Katie looked worried as she clutched herself tight. Liam, up till now had a lazy expression, now turned his complete focus at that last marshmallow wanting it with a burning desire in his heart, craving the bit of fluff that determined life or death. Courtney glared intensely at the darkened schemer hoping with every ounce of hope in her body. While Eva looked at Katie with a fire so strong so passionate it nearly consumed her! "…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Liam!" As if on cue the darkened schemer lunged at the final marshmallow and ate it in one long hungry bite. Katie was downtrodden and proceeded to the dock not daring to look back in fear that her fellow campers would jeer.

Killer Bass: Courtney, Harold, Ezekiel and Tyler

Courtney needed Liam gone she developed a strategy to get rid of him.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Courtney: So I figured if I got rid of Eva and Tyler I could weasel my way to the top. Tyler was already in my clutches and Eva is easy to get rid of if I use her temper as an advantage!

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris smiled and said with glee "Oooo! What drama is brewing in the Killer Bass? Will the Screaming Gophers pull off another win? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

Votes

Katie: 6

Liam: 4


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Island

Chapter 4: Dodgebrawl

Chef stood on the dock and when the camera turned on he yelled angrily "Last time you scrawny maggots came to Drama Island or whatever this stupid island is, the maggots were trying to stay awake all night but failed completely leaving beast girl and gothy still standing. Then annoying number one took a gun and shot the beast with a tranquilizer causing her to sleep. In the end it was down to scrawny as crap and death who cheated to stay awake and annoying number one who brought shame upon her fellow maggots which is why she ain't her no more! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out here at Drama Island Totally!"

Theme song

Mess hall: Gophers

Trent made his hourly headcount and saw that was missing Gwen, like he'd expected. Showing concern and curiosity for his missing teammate he asked if anyone had seen her. Heather, wanting to replace Noah, said truthfully "I think she was on the beach talking to some guy. Oh what's his name? I'm so bad at remembering the Killer Bass boys and their names. Tyler no Duncan maybe wait I know it was Liam!" Trent looked shocked and slightly hurt and ran off to the beach. Heather looked pleased with her actions and proceeded to give her alliance instructions. Noah was sitting by himself with absolutely no one to talk to even though he did some good things for his team he never really had a friend at camp, no one to talk to, just criticize. He intended to start fresh but resorted to his old self. Izzy ran off shouting something about Sasquatchanakwa and a wrestling match. Leshawna was deep in thought pondering what the next challenge would be. Cody had tried to start conversation with Lindsay but since she was so oblivious to his geeky ways the woman lover stopped and resorted to talking to Joel. Just than the Bass walked in with nine of groggy members of their team. They sat at their respective table and started complaining "Eva tore apart the room looking for her MP3 player and cranked the music up loud enough to keep us girls up all night!" Courtney complained aloud. Sadie and Bridgette nodded in agreement. Duncan started next "Oh yeah? Harold snored all night keeping us awake!" Ezekiel, Tyler and Dj all nodded in agreement. Eva looked raging and Harold looked embarrassed when all the Gophers started laughing. Then Courtney realized a member of their team was missing. "Duncan… why is Liam missing might I ask?" Duncan shrugged and said "Said a friend needed him, thought he was talking about one of you four." Then realization hit them and as they ran out Heather yelled "Down by the beach!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Duncan: How was I so stupid!

Courtney: That no good cheating liar traitor…-Courtney keeps muttering insults for a while-

Heather: First Gwen's captain then Courtney! This game is awesome!

END CONFESSIONALS

Gwen was on the beach wondering what to do she had woken up early and came down to the beach to think and write in her diary…

Flashback to early morning

'Dear diary I still can't get over him, the guy at camp. Trent is my only friend so far and I think I trust him enough to tell him my secret crush! The guy at camp, unfortunately is on the other team and I'm just dying to be able to talk to him. I'm beside myself over-' Gwen stopped. She heard a slight ripple by the dock. She slowly approached it and realized that it was a human bathing in the moonlight. The dark black flowing hair made here think it was Heather but when the figure turned around Gwen stood there, shocked. Waist deep, clearly naked was the scrawny yet somewhat buff figure of Liam, the guy at camp. He calmly said to her while opening his dark cold eyes "Hello Gwen, fine evening to write isn't it? I come here in the dead of night bathe and then proceed to write down my ideas. A fine place for inspiration, yes?" Gwen blushed at the sound of his smooth voice and dropped her diary in the sand. Liam continued his voice still as soft and soothing of that of an angel's. "Unless of course one was here to get away from life and be herself writing her thoughts in a diary. Preserving the very memory of that which some hold most dear. Writing about someone other than yourself Gwen?" Gwen, who was just as baffled as the rest of you might be nodded and turned away as Liam approached the shore to dress. When she opened them Liam was wearing a towel that covered his waist and below. He smiled and approached her diary. Not daring to read it he picked it up and returned it to her. He then sat down at the edge of the dock and beckoned her to sit next to him. She allowed herself to sit with her crush and still with his smile said softly in her ear "Anything you would like to say?" She immediately opened up and the two spent a good amount of time talking of their opinions on just about anything and everything on till it was bright and the campers woke up and trudged to the mess hall. Liam noticing this said in his soft silky voice "I best be going and get dressed before we are discovered I suggest you do that too." And just when Gwen thought she couldn't take her good luck anywhere else he kissed her on the cheek and said "It was a fun turn of events, see you at challenge time."

End flashback.

Gwen was beside herself in happiness. She held her cheek where Liam kissed her and let out a happy sigh. She had left her diary wide open and did not notice Trent behind her in utter disbelief. Trent then said to Gwen all worried like "Gwen! There you are I was worried sick! Did that awful Bass hurt you?" Gwen looked at Trent dreamily and responded "No he didn't,-she sighs dreamily- that was the best night of my life!" She told Trent what happened and he looked more hurt then before he responded weakly "I-I I thought we had something together?" Gwen shook her head and said "No, of course not we're just friends!" thinking it was a joke she laughed. Trent held back his tears and replied "Come on Gwen, the challenge is going to start."

Liam had put on a fresh new set of clothes and tried to put a bored expression on but couldn't help but smile. On till Courtney and Duncan burst into the cabin, his smile quickly vanished and as he turned around he whipped his cape menacingly. "What does this couple want?" Courtney looked like she saw a ghost and replied "First we are not a couple, and second what were you doing with that gothy Gopher?" Liam replied with a sneer "I happened to have given a girl the greatest night of her life, thank you very much!" He barged right through the two exiting the cabin and whipping his cape angrily.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Courtney: He needs to learn respect!

Liam: She needs to learn respect!

Duncan: She wants me! Or him, but more likely me!

Trent: -He is seen crying. Then slowly his despair transformed into a jealous rage and an evil smirk appeared on his face and he broke into a maniacal laugh-

END CONFESSIONALS

Dodge ball stadium

Chris stood in a referee outfit (also Chef) and the two teams stood on either side of the line. Chris smiled his trademark smile and said "Campers today is Dodge ball day! The rules you should all know by now but for some of you, Zeke, I will explain the rules. Rule number one-" "Do not talk about Dodge ball?" Noah had interrupted with a sarcastic comment that earned him a lot of snickers. "As I was saying, rule number one is if you throw a ball at someone and it hits them, the person who was hit is out!" "Gee, throwing balls, another mentally challenging test!" This earned the cynical bookworm more chuckles and the sadistic host said "Here let me demonstrate!" He threw a ball at Noah, he expected this and step-sided, dodging the ball and letting it hit Courtney. She threw the ball back at Chris while he was explaining the next rule. "If you use a ball to deflect an incoming ball (picks up a ball raising it and deflecting the thrown ball back at Courtney hitting her) the thrower is out! Also if you catch a ball (The ball bounced off of Courtney and landed in Noah's arms) the thrower is out and you get to bring in someone from your team out on the court! Any questions? Okay decide the first five people who will play." Trent suggested that Joel, Noah, Justin, Owen and Leshawna should be first however Noah refused and Cody took his place. "Now let's see you keeners get out there and dodge!" Noah said with sarcasm as he sat down and started reading. Courtney was quick to give orders and said that herself, Duncan, Eva, Dj and Tyler would go in because they were strongest (Tyler just insisted that he play) and with this team they would no doubt win. As soon as the game started Owen grabbed all the balls and chucked them at Courtney and Tyler both getting knocked to the ground. Leshawna took out Dj and Eva in one shot while Duncan avenged them by hitting Leshawna. Justin threw a ball but Duncan caught it and brought back Eva. Eva then finished the deed by getting rid of Joel, Owen and Cody in one blow giving the Bass 1/9 games. The bass continued their winning streak on till they had won 3/9 games. The Gophers had caught up and soon it was tied 4/9 to 4/9. Noah had still avoided playing saying stuff like "You guys did so well out there that I don't wanna mess up your mojo!" and sometimes criticizing them with comments like "Come on a little effort out there people!" and "Knock 'em out throw 'em out rah rah!" with little or no enthusiasm at all. He was now being forced to play but he went to the end of the court and stood there reading away. Leshawna, Owen, Cody and Justin stood in the front prepared to destroy the Bass. Tyler being captain selected himself, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel and Sadie and as a prep talk said "Just give all the balls to me! That's an order!" Courtney cut in and said "But we want to win right guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement remembering how in past games Tyler had hit Sadie, Bridgette, Courtney, Noah (at this the Gophers cheered), Chef, Chris (at this everyone cheered including Chef), the medic interns, and multiple Gophers that were sitting on the bench, never once hitting a Gopher on the court. But Tyler grew furious and said louder "THAT WAS AN ORDER NOT A SUGGESTION!" Everyone stared at the jock in shock.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Courtney: How dare he talk to me like that!

Tyler: Some nerve she has to defy her boss!

END CONFESSIONALS

The Bass reluctantly agreed to Tyler's plan and proceeded to the court. When the match started Tyler threw two balls both at Owen. However Owen took his ball and deflected the two balls hitting Eva and Duncan scoring a triple out. Ezekiel who had gotten better at Dodge ball hit Owen and Cody and caught Leshawna's ball. Justin ripped off his shirt causing Sadie to swoon and threw a ball at her, hitting her. Ezekiel took the opportunity and knocked out Justin. Ezekiel had called out Eva and all that was left was the one cynical know-it-all, Noah. The Killer Bass started cheering loudly and obnoxiously, while the Screaming Gophers lost all hope and stared in dead silence. Noah had not realized that he was the last one left but continued to stare at his book. Eva threw a ball at Noah but it bounced off his book and hit Ezekiel. Noah was shocked to see that he was the last one standing and said to his team "Gee, what weak effort." "SHUT UP!" His entire team yelled at him and Noah responded saying "Touchy. I'm telling you the team spirit is severely lacking lately." Eva had enough of Noah and on behalf of everyone in the room Eva threw the ball at the know-it-all. The bookworm expected it and held up his arms and caught the ball. He then threw the ball with all his might and knocked the iron woman to the ground. Everyone stared and Noah retorted "Like I said, weak effort!" he allowed a smirk to play on his face. His whole team then cheered so loudly the glass walls shattered. The Killer Bass looked devastated. Chris laughed and said "Bass, you know where to go!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Courtney: Tyler is going to pay!

Tyler: Courtney needs respect!

Eva: Down with Tyler!

Sadie: Like Courtney needs a chill pill like omigosh!

Liam: Poor Eva how embarrassing let's save her more drama!

END CONFESSIONALS

Bonfire: Killer Bass

Chris laughed and said "What a day! You lost to a pathetic lazy bookworm! Anyway you all have spoken and the camper has been chosen, the one that won't receive a marshmallow and can never come back… EVER!" The campers all flinched and Chris proceeded with the ceremony. "The marshmallows go to… Dj, Bridgette, Duncan, Liam and Ezekiel!" The five went to get their marshmallows. "Sadie and Harold!" They did a little cheer and claimed their treat. "Eva and the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Courtney!" The C.I.T caught her marshmallow and proceeded to mock the jock. "Better luck next time, Tyler!" The former captain sighed and proceeded to the dock burning in anger at himself, his team, and most of all Courtney.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Tyler: To think I helped that dirty no good back-stabbing little bi-"

Courtney: I always get my way in the end, always!

Eva: It is obvious who I'm choosing the only one with sense on the team!

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris looks at a smirking Eva and says "I do believe I recall Tyler saying that you would be his successor so you must know choose your successor, go on its fun!" Eva smirk grew wider and she said "I choose Courtney!" This earned a groan from Dj, Bridgette, Harold and Liam and a cheer from Sadie, Ezekiel and Duncan. Courtney knew this would happen but pretended to be shocked. "Why Eva, I'm flattered!" But Eva wasn't finished. "Also from now on till I'm voted off, if I'm voted off, you must all do push-ups and run a lap around the Island in the morning when I wake you up!" This earned a groan from everyone except Chris who smiled and said "Also Eva has immunity for next time you guys come here, but on till then I might enjoy what Eva has in store for you!" He then turns to a camera and announces "What other excruciating torture does Eva have planned? Will the Killer Bass lose next time? More likely but your still going to have to tune in next time to know for certain. So don't miss another exciting episode of Total Drama Island!"

Votes

Tyler: Courtney

Liam: Eva

Harold: Eva

Duncan: Tyler

Ezekiel: Tyler

Dj: Tyler

Sadie: Courtney

Courtney: Tyler

Eva: Tyler

Bridgette: Courtney

**Author's Note**

Sorry for including so much from the actual Dodgebrawl, I was lacking Ideas. I was originally going to wait for more readers but I was too impatient so here it is! Sorry if I voted off one of your favorite characters, I personally have plans for Tyler and Geoff so I wanted to get them out as soon as possible to let others have a chance. My All-Stars will feature all the contestants so it doesn't matter anyway. If you are a Katie fan, I just wanted to move along and I didn't have any ideas with her until later seasons, I personally hate this character but to be fair she will get her chance, I just didn't know who to dispose of. Anyway I will be starting a new storyline based off of this story, heck most of my stories will be based off of this one which is why it was first, the story will be a story of the campers at Playa des Losers, I would post chapter one but that requires the first six campers to have been eliminated in this story, sorry. I, obviously, own nothing but my love and respect for Total Drama and my O.C's. Please review, I'll go on a blood-thirsty rampage if you don't, thanks for reading,

Thatoneguyeveryonehates!


	5. Talents show

Total Drama Island

The Talents Show

"Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers were tired after the long night of sleep so I went easy on them and gave them a dodge ball best out of nine game! The Killer Bass were actually doing well on till Tyler's lousy strategy and Eva's raging temper got the better of them, and thanks to a VERY annoying know-it-all the Gophers won for the third time in a row! In the end Eva took Tyler's place as team captain and is now training the Killer Bass with her ways of training! Will this help the Killer Bass win a much needed victory? Possibly! Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!"

Theme song

Mess hall: Gophers

The Gophers were still ticked at Noah from his comments the previous episode but they learned to forgive him once he proved himself. Only Lindsay (who was oblivious to everything that happened last episode) was willing to talk to him. "Hi Noel!" Noah sighed and said "What do you want, Lindsay?" "I just came to see how you were doing that's all!" Noah replied unenthusiastically "I'm fine thanks for asking." But Lindsay shook her head and frowned "No you're not, I'm not that dumb you know!" she then looked at him forcing eye contact and said in a solemn tone not sounding like her bubbly self "I want to help you… Noah." Noah was stunned and for the first time in his life didn't say anything. Lindsay then pulled him in a tight hug and said in her solemn voice "And I want to be your friend." Everyone around them awed except Heather who laughed. "Oh please, you don't really want to be his friend… nobody does!" A bowl of black porridge (or was it bacon?) went flying at Heather, who didn't expect such a thing especially from Lindsay, who had a very pissed off look on her face. Everyone was too shocked to do anything but none more so than Heather and Noah. Lindsay practically exploded "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID I WANTED TO BE HIS FRIEND, OR DID YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN GO DEAF WHILE I WAS TALKING, LIKE ALL THE OTHER TIMES?!"

Flashback

Heather sat on the dock, getting a tan while Beth and Lindsay were fanning her while Lindsay was idly chatting away, Heather obviously cared very little about what was going on. "Blah blah blah blabbitty blah! Right Heather?" Heather looked up and quickly replied "Of… course?" Lindsay gave her a skeptical look, so to clear it up Heather quickly said "Oh look Lindsay, Liam has Bridgette's lip-gloss!" Lindsay gasped "Ocean Breeze?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she ran off and tackled the poor gambler.

End flashback

Lindsay than forgot what she was talking about by saying "I totally looked and smelled better in that lip-gloss!" Than a panting voice piped up "So that's where *huff huff* my lip-gloss *huff huff* went!" Bridgette proceeded to collapse upon the floor tripping the other Bass members except for Eva, who was carrying an unconscious Sadie, saw the pile of Bass and leapt over them. The whole thing was explained and Chris walked in. "Today's challenge is the good ol'e Talent show! You have Seven hours to decide the three people that will represent your team and the three will be judged by grand master Chef via the Chef-o-meter, like I said you have seven hours and they start NOW!"

Killer Bass

Courtney was put in charge in finding the three people for the Bass. Sadie was up first. She turned on a radio and started dancing rather terribly. Next was Bridgette. "I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes!" "I don't care, next!" Harold stood up and breathed in "Next!" Harold breathed out in a sigh. Ezekiel was next. He took a bow and arrow and shot at a target making a bull's eye. He drew another and shot it causing the first one to split in the middle. "Okay, next!" Liam had begged to be put on last minute duty, Dj preformed ballet, Duncan carved his skull on a tree, Eva juggled weights, and Courtney played the violin. In the end Courtney chose Dj, Ezekiel and herself.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Eva: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! THAT LITTLE MISS PERFECT BOSSY ARROGANT SHREW! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TALKED HER WAY INTO THIS JOB! THAT UNGRATFUL SELFISH JERK!

Liam: Sabotage my team to my advantage and cover up my tracks in case we lose, survive another round, huh that's funny I don't see failing horribly on my to-do list! I got this one in the bag!

END CONFESSIONALS

Screaming Gophers

Heather had convinced Trent to let her and her alliance be the judges. Noah had refused to participate including Gwen and Leshawna. Izzy started making a bomb out of raw materials but before she could blow it up Heather called out "Next!" Owen chugged a 3 liter soda bottle and started burping "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXZ!" All the guys (save Noah) congratulated Owen for this wonderful achievement. While the girls (including Noah) muttered in disgust.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Joel: Awesome that kid Owen never ceases to amaze me!

Noah: Never have I met someone more disgusting than Owen!

END CONFESSIONALS

Joel started break dancing (leaving everyone in awe), Trent played guitar, Beth twirled her baton and Justin did several model poses causing all the girls (and Owen) to swoon. Heather regained her sanity and announced "Well I think our winners here are Joel, Trent, and Justin! Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads still in a trance.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Noah: Well, I think that I've met the 'Anti-me'

END CONFESSIONALS

Gopher cabin, girls: Heather, Lindsay and Beth; Four hours till talent show.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Heather: I decided to forgive Lindsay seeing I haven't squeezed all the usefulness out of her yet, besides I need three people in my revenge on Leshawna, Gwen and Noah and Justin deserved to have a break since he's almost as attractive as me!

END CONFESSIONALS

Lindsay was outside ready to give the signal, Heather searched for Gwen's diary while Beth reluctantly got Leshawna's suitcase. "Heather, are you sure they deserve it?" Heather laughed and said "Oh yeah, definitely! Yes found it come on let's go!" The two ran out of the cabin and to the dock. Beth reluctantly dumped all the cloths in the water while Heather pocketed the diary. Heather then turned to Lindsay (who followed them) and asked "Lindsay, are you ready with operation super glue?" Lindsay nodded, reluctantly.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Lindsay: Ok if you ever see this Nate I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, Heather said it was for the good of the team…

END CONFESSIONALS

Stage: Killer Bass; three hours till talent show.

Liam knew he had to do something fast. He came up to Bridgette and said in doubt "Can you really stand on your head for that long?" Bridgette smirked and said "You want to bet?" Liam dug around his cape and pulled out ten gold coins and placed them on a table. Bridgette placed her golden locket on the coins and asked "Anyone else wanna take in on the action?" Dj, Duncan, Ezekiel and Harold placed in their bets and Bridgette proceeded on to her hands walking closely to a rope and accidently got her foot caught on it. She struggled to loosen herself from the ropes grip but found herself yanking on the rope causing it to fall on none other than Courtney's violin. Courtney had left her violin case open and started lecturing Eva on her violinist of the year award she won at six when she heard a loud crash and spun around. She saw her violin and broke into tears, much like her violin broke into pieces. Eva and Sadie tried comforting her. Bridgette tried apologizing. Liam smirked and said "Well gentlemen I think I've just won a locket, ten coins, a num-yo, a carving knife, a carved bow and no chores for a week!" The other guys handed Liam his winnings and grumbled. Courtney was still crying, Liam approached her putting on his best sorry look and said "Well the show must go on but alas no one here knows how to make a violin so someone needs to fill in for you, if you know what I mean." Courtney nodded and sobbed "Y-y-y-you c-can d-do it f-for me!" Liam nodded solemnly turned around and asked Bridgette if she where all right. "I'm fine thanks…" she replied calmly. Liam couldn't help but smirk.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Liam: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!

Courtney: -is seen sobbing uncontrollably-

END CONFESSIONALS

Liam walks toward the Gopher's cabin and found Trent tuning his guitar. Trent looks up and asked coldly "What do you want?" Liam smirked at his hostility and said "I need a favor."

Communal washrooms

Noah was in the washroom… washing up. He was wrapping his body with a towel when Lindsay walked in. Noah looked shocked and snapped "Hey, do you mind!" Lindsay forgetting her job replied "Oh, sorry Noel!" She left and Noah grumbled.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Noah: If she wants me to be nice then she needs to start acting like it, humph!

Lindsay: Why do I feel I forgot something?

END CONFESSIONALS

Stage: Show time

Chris stands on the stage flashing his signature grin and said "Campers it's time for the Talents contest to commence! First up is the Killer Bass's Dj!" Dj walks on but trips and falls on Joel who was preparing. Both sprained their ankles and couldn't continue with the show. Chris looked shocked as did the others, so he called a commercial break. "We'll be right back" a light fell on him. After about 10 seconds he groggily rose and stated "Or… not… MEDIC!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And we're back! Since Dj has sprained his ankle Ezekiel will go first instead!" The prairie boy looked confident and stepped up on the amphitheater. A small target stood there and Ezekiel steadily drew his first arrow. He released it and the arrow flew to the center. He drew another one and it flew into the center of the other arrow. The Killer Bass cheered as the Chef-o-meter went up six places out of ten.

"Next up is Trent!" Trent went towards the stage as Lindsay, Beth and Sadie cheered as if they were at a concert. Trent sat on a stool and pulled out his guitar and said "At first I was going to play a song I wrote for someone special person here at camp but realized I sucked at singing so I'm doing a duet with Liam!" On cue the darkened schemer popped up in a speck of black dust.

"Hello everybody!" he said with a little too much charisma for the depressing character. "Today we shall perform a song that I spent all my life trying to complete! Enjoy!" Trent started and the lights dimmed. Finally after the intro, Liam breathed in and in a low, enchanting tenor sang with all his might.

_"The leading lights of the new age all wondered amongst themselves what I would do next,_

_After all that I found in my travels around the world was there anything left?_

_'Gentlemen' I said 'I've studied the maps and if what I am thinking is right,_

_There's another new world at the top of the world for the first one who breaks through the ice.'_

_And I looked 'round the room,_

_In the way I once had and I saw that they wanted belief,_

_ So I said 'All I got are my guts 'n my God' than I paused,_

_'And the Anabelle lee.'_

_Oh the Annabelle lee I saw their eyes shine,_

_The most beautiful ship in the sea,_

_ My Nina my Pinta my Santa Maria,_

_ My beautiful Annabelle lee._

_ We set sail in the spring time,_

_ As the crowd waved from shore and on deck the crew waved their hats,_

_But I never had family just the Annabelle lee so I never had cause to look back,_

_ I just set the course north and studied the charts and towards darkness I drifted to sleep,_

_ And I dreamed of the fine harbor I'd find past the ice for my Annabelle lee._

_ After that it grew colder,_

_ The world grew quiet,_

_ It was never quiet day or quiet night,_

_ And the sea turned the color of sky turned the color of sea turned the color of ice,_

_ Till at last all around us was fastness one vast desert of arsenic white,_

_ And the waves that once lifted us sifted instead as drifts into Annabelle's sides._

_ Then the crew gathered closer,_

_ At first for the comfort but each day would bring a new set, _

_Of tracks in the snow leading over the edge,_

_ Till I was the only one left._

_ After that it gets cloudy,_

_ But it feels like I lay there for days or maybe for months,_

_ But Annabelle held me just the two of us happy to think back on all we had done,_

_ We talked of all the new worlds we'd discover as she gave up her body to me,_

_ And as I chopped her mainsail for timber I told her of all that we still had to see, _

_And while the frost turned her moorings to nine tail and the winds lashed her sides in the cold,_

_ I burned her to keep me alive every night in the loving embrace of her hold._

_ And I won't call it rescue,_

_ What brought me back here to the old world to drink and decline,_

_ To pretend that the search for another new world was well worth the burning of mine,_

_ But some nights when I sleep in my dreams comes the singing of some known tropical bird,_

_ And I'd smile in my sleep thinking Annabelle lee has finally made it to another new world." _

The Chef-o-meter went to an eight for Trent and Liam. The Bass were leading by six points. It was Justin's turn. Justin did a bunch of different poses causing the girls and Owen to swoon. When he finished the Chef-o-meter went to an astounding ten. The Bass did not know who to send yet so the Gophers sent Heather. They originally thought she would dance to Dj's music, but that wasn't what she had in mind.

"Actually I'm not going to dance for you. I have a better surprise!" She brought out Gwen's diary making everyone gasp. "Instead I'm going to read to you!" She opened the diary and began reading. "'Dear diary, I can't get over him, the guy at camp. Trent is my only friend so far here at camp and I think I trust them enough to tell them about my crush! I just can't get over Liam! (She then starts reading about the night where Liam and Gwen had spent together and stopped there). The End!"

Everyone stood there in shock and Gwen had run off in embarrassment. Heather smirked at a two on the Chef-o-meter and walked off the stage. Chris stood there and then announced "O…k moving on… Killer Bass do you have a backup performer?" Immediately Harold stood up and ran to the mic. He tapped the mic and started beat-boxing. After he had finished he waited for a while then the Killer Bass roared with cheers while the Chef-o-meter went to a full ten giving the Bass a twenty four and the Screaming Gophers a twenty.

Chris looked shocked and announced "I don't believe it THE KILLER BASS WIN! GOPHERS I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AT YOUR FIRST BONFIRE!" Noah looked angry at Heather and said "Wow, way to go miss I'm gonna read someone's diary in front of live TV!" Heather raised an eyebrow and replied "How's that book, may I see it?" Noah scoffed and tried to release his grip but realized his hands were glued to the book. Noah looked like his mother died "I'd be overjoyed! Try using my dog would you?" Shut up! Oh all right, his dog died. But that changed when his smirk came back and he announced victoriously "Oh you think you have me beat, well I think you might like to tell Leshawna where her cloths are!" This was enough to make Leshawna, Trent and Gwen to go crazy. Heather looked stunned and asked. "How did you know?" Noah laughed and replied "Winner's never tell their secrets!" Heather looked at Noah, glaring.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Heather: I need Lindsay to help me vote and sure Noah's a threat and unpopular but I need him in for Lindsay's vote so good bye Joel!

Noah: I snuck into the camera room!

Owen: Heather told me and Izzy that if Joel hadn't sprained his ankle we would have won that does make sense… right?

Joel: This is kinda scary and all but Noah is definitely leaving, I don't think anyone forgave him yet!

Leshawna: Oooo that Heather better have a good reason for dumpin' out my cloths

END CONFESSIONALS

Bonfire: Gophers

Chris looks at the campers in utter disappointment and holds up a plate of marshmallows and says "Campers, here I hold a plate of marshmallows and as far as they go only eleven may receive one tonight. Since Trent has immunity he gets the first one! Next up is Gwen, Leshawna and Justin!" The three look excited and relieved as they collect their rightful marshmallow. "Cody, Izzy, Owen…" The three cheerfully accepted the marshmallows and sat down on their stumps. "Lindsay and Beth followed by Heather!" Everyone was in shock that Heather was still here. Chris looked at the remaining campers and said "Noah, Joel this is the final marshmallow of tonight!" Noah actually looked stunned and Joel was shivering in fear. Chris looked up dramatically and said "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Noah!" The bookworm let out a sigh of relief and got up to receive his marshmallow. Joel looked disappointed as he headed to the dock, limping all the way. Chris looked up and said "Well how's that for a surprise twist. Will there be more? Lots! So tune in next time for Total Drama Island!"

Author's note

So yeah, probably not my best work and probably not the most convincing elimination but I have a plan for Joel later so don't count him out yet! The song that Liam snag was a real song called Another New World by Josh Ritter, something you guys can find on YouTube if you're interested. Again sorry for the usage of uninventive ideas but this is just the warm-up! Please review and remember if you don't have anything nice to say I implore you to tell me via reviews! Sincerely,

Thatoneguyeveryonehates.


	6. Capture and Bag

Total Drama Island

Chapter six: Capture and Bag

Chris stands on the dock flashes his signature grin and announces "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers had to assemble their team's most talented players in a battle of the talent! But even though Liam was a major saboteur his team managed to win a much needed victory for the first time ever! In the end Joel was ejected thanks to Heather and her allegiance which now consists of the following people Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Izzy and Owen! Wow Heather is dominating the Gophers so who will dominate the Bass? Will it be the fitness buff, the Crazy in Training or the evil saboteur? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama Island!"

Theme song

Mess hall

The campers had grown used to Chef's slop in the few days they were here. Liam and Dj had gone on good terms with each other and they were warming up to Ezekiel. Courtney and Eva were getting on each other's nerves and Sadie and Harold were starting to form a bond. Duncan got along with only himself. He constantly picked on Harold and Sadie and Ezekiel. The Bass weren't exactly one big happy family but if you compared them to the Screaming Gophers, then the Bass were the good kids on the island.

The Gophers were a mix. You have Izzy who scares everyone, Gwen, Leshawna and Trent were friends and hated Heather. Heather induced fear in Cody, Owen, Lindsay and Beth. Justin was playing Heather and attracted all the girls and Noah was a loner. No one (except Lindsay) liked him much but he was respected by Gwen, Trent and Leshawna for ratting out Heather and his contribution to all the challenges except for the talents show (though they hated his attitude during Dodgebrawl). Chris felt the tension and smiled. He stood up at the entrance and announced "All right campers finish your meal and meet me at the edge of the forest ASAP!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Gwen: I wonder what kind of challenge we have to go through today.

Courtney: I will lead my team to victory and they will see me as a better leader than Eva, and I will become their captain!

Eva: Those twigs that are called the Killer Bass better not get in my way if they know what's good for them!

Noah: Oh joy a challenge.

END CONFESSIONALS

The edge of the forest

The remaining twenty campers arrived and saw that there were several items lying on the ground. There was a Green flag with the Gopher emblem and under it were eleven masks and loaded paintball guns. Next to those was a red flag with the Bass emblem with nine masks and loaded paintball guns. The campers put two and two together (except Ezekiel who doesn't know what the expression means but still knew that they were playing capture the flag).

Chris smiled seeing the campers grumble and said "Well as you all can tell this is capture the flag, a classic game in which you must capture the flag of the opposite team and bring it to their own side. The rules are simple once your flag is over the enemy line you automatically lose. If you are shot while carrying the flag and have not crossed the border you must leave the flag right in the place you got shot. The other team cannot move it back to its original position. You may shoot the flag if you cannot get to it. When time runs out and no one has caught the other flag we will judge on which flag has the most paint on it. If you run out of ammo you are out so use it wisely!" The campers grabbed their guns and masks and waited for the signal. "Go already!"

Bass

Eva had everyone huddle. "All right twigs! Are plan will be simple. Me, Duncan and Dj stay here and guard the flag. Courtney, Harold and Sadie will go to the left and Liam, Ezekiel and Bridgette will go to the right. If one person gets the flag and you see that person shoot down all the Gophers in sight. Courtney you're in charge of your group and Liam is in charge of his any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and went to their posts.

Gophers

Trent was currently telling his team their positions. "All right I will have three lieutenants who may choose who they want in their group. I choose Gwen, Leshawna and Izzy and I will stay here with Cody and Justin in case we might need him if girls attack!" Gwen got up and said "I pick Lindsay and Owen." Leshawna smirked and said "I'll take Beth and N-" "I want Noah!" Izzy interrupted grabbing Noah by the arm and swung on a vine. Noah looked worried and screamed "You need to learn how to talk fasterrrrrrrrrr!" Leshawna grumbled and said halfheartedly "And Heather…"Heather grunted at being chosen last and by Leshawna. Everyone then proceeded to their posts.

Killer Bass: Liam Ezekiel and Bridgette

Bridgette had positioned herself in the middle of Ezekiel and Liam. She had a phobia of the woods and when she heard a noise she would cling on to whoever was closer for five minutes on till letting go. When they stopped, right by Bridgette's ear barely missing was a singular green paintball. Liam drew his gun and fired a single shot in the direction of the green paintball. Owen fell out of the tree. "Run don't shoot!" Liam called they headed in the direction Owen had fallen. Gwen and Lindsay came out of the bushes and started firing at the three. Liam and Bridgette dodged but Ezekiel had gotten hit numerous times. "Goo on witho'out me, eh!" Liam and Bridgette hesitated but when the bombardment of green paint came there way, they immediately took off.

Screaming Gophers: Leshawna, Heather and Beth

Beth had been walking in front of Heather on her orders much to Leshawna's displeasure. Beth was growing weary of following Heather's every command. 'Of all the people why me? Why do I get picked to do Heather's bidding?' She pondered this since the Awake-o-thon. Heather was constantly yelling at her not realizing that at every command Beth would get more and more unwilling. On till… "Beth! Go get me some berries or you will be kicked out of the alliance!" Beth thought about this and said with a stern face. "NO!" Heather looked stunned and said "Humph, anything else… TRAITOR!" Beth thought about this and as Heather thought she won, a green paintball hit her right between the eyes. Heather was stunned and the two burst into a paintball fight. Liam, Bridgette and Ezekiel (was covered in paint and dirt) heard this and slowly went over to the sight. Once they saw what was going on Ezekiel suggested "Why don' we joost leeve em and goo find thur flag, eh?" Liam and Bridgette smiled at the scene and nodded and the three friends headed to the enemy flag.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Ezekiel: This iz goona be eazy, eh! We goot dis one in da bag!

Liam: -Is seen laughing uncontrollably-

Bridgette: Wow, this will be easier than I thought… and we didn't even see the Gophers who purely suck!

END CONFESSIONALS

Screaming Gophers: Izzy and Noah

"All right Private Noah, this is it! That's the Bass flag!" Noah interrupted "Oh thank God, I thought we had gone in a circle and we were back at our flag." Izzy continued "Here's the plan, we shoot the flag on till our ammo goes out!" Noah put on a fake smile and said "Gee Sergeant Izzy-" "E-scope, Sergeant E-scope!" Noah continued "Ugh, fine Sergeant E-scope. Anyway… I love the plan but one question… WHAT DO WE DO IF THEY-" SPLAT! Noah fell to the ground. He had been hit with a paintball by Eva and had gained unconsciousness. Eva smirked and fired rapidly at Izzy not hitting her once. Eva ran out of ammo and dropped her gun. She grabbed Dj's and started firing at Izzy missing all the time. She discarded the empty gun and grabbed Duncan's wasting all the ammo and missing Izzy again. Noah gained consciousness and he and Izzy started shooting all their paintballs at the Bass flag drenching it in paint. The two used all their ammo and the five were disqualified.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Izzy: Yeah that was awesome! Sergeant E-scope rules!

Duncan: It truly sucks that Eva's got immunity thanks to her temper nobody can guard the flag now.

Eva: I guess my temper got the better of me… again- she looks down and sighs sadly-

END CONFESSIONALS

Out Bass: Eva, Dj, Duncan; Out Gophers: Beth, Heather, Noah, Izzy (E-scope), Gwen, Lindsay, Owen.

Screaming Gophers: Trent, Cody and Justin

"Quiet you two I think I heard something." Cody and Justin paused and then all the Bass (save for Eva, Dj and Duncan) jumped out. Justin ripped off his shirt and the girls dropped their guns. Harold fired at Justin on till he was drenched in paint. Justin collapsed and the girls picked up their weapons. Right away the Bass fired at the flag drenching it in paint. After a while everyone had lost their ammo except for Ezekiel. He ran in the direction off the flag grabbed it and ran.

He could see the border but then. SPLAT! He fell down and Leshawna grabbed the flag planting it on the ground, grabbed Ezekiel's gun and fired the last shot. The ghetto sista smirked and claimed in triumph "Oooo hoohoo, looks like you jus gotta whole lotta SHAME!" She laughed and turned the other way only to find the flag was gone. A squirrel had grabbed it and ran across the border. Ezekiel saw her surprised expression and chuckled "Ruight back at cha, eh!" The megaphone blared causing all the contestants to jump (except for Ezekiel who did a flop) "AND TODAY'S WINNER IS THE KILLER BASS!" The bass cheered the gophers grunted.

"GOPHERS MEET ME AT THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR FOLLOW-UP CHALLENGE!" Ezekiel looked up at Leshawna and said with sincerity "Good loock, eh!" Leshawna smiled at the prairie boy and said "Thanks, stringbean!" She helped him up and the two proceeded out of the woods.

Mess hall Gophers

The Gophers sat at their table looking downtrodden. Chris flashed his signature grin and told the Gophers "Today and from now on the losing team will perform a follow-up challenge the winner receiving immunity. Today's challenge is an all you can eat buffet -" "WOOHOO!" Owen cheered. "Of disgustingness!" Everyone grumbled.

"Here are the rules, everyone will be presented with the exact same dish each round. You have to eat it and stomach it for the rest of the challenge. If you barf or refuse to eat your out. We have plenty of time left so take your time. Chef, the first meal please!"

Chef placed eleven dishes in front of the Gophers and said "These are jellyfish kabobs… raw jellyfish kabobs!" The Gophers look at their plates in disgust. Trent hadn't even taken a bite he threw up harshly and passed out. Gwen and Leshawna ate the kabob quickly but Justin refused "You see Chris, my contractor says I can't eat anything that could cause nausea it's bad for the skin." Noah told Lindsay it was cotton candy, she bought it and ate it in one bite. Izzy ate the jellyfish and the stick. Owen ate Heather's and Cody's (and his) while Noah managed to stomach his. Beth longed to beat Heather and ate the kabob.

Chris looked disgusted and said "Chef next course!" Chef arrived with eight bottles of hot sauce and placed them in front of the Gophers. "Bon appetite." Owen and Izzy chugged theirs but Owen threw up. Noah told Lindsay it was a soda and they drank up. Beth chugged it down and Heather took small sips before finishing it. Leshawna held it in but Gwen lost it. Cody as well lost it. Chris laughed and said "Chef their done!"

Chef came back with a plate full of what looked like meatballs. "These are fresh cow heh heh… testicles!" Noah looked at Chef in disgust and said "Yeah… I'm out." Lindsay said triumphantly "If he's not doing it I'm not doing it!" Noah slapped his forehead and sighed. Leshawna ate it nice and slowly mocking all the guys in the room, Izzy ate them at once and Beth followed. Heather however did not.

Next up was something a whole lot worse that when it was announced Leshawna and Beth threw up. Bug juice, multiple bugs blended together. Izzy looked delighted and slurped the whole blender and asked "Wow that was like so awesome! You have to tell me your recipe!" Chris looked really disgusted but managed to hold it in "And Izzy wins immunity! Which means the Gophers will have to send someone else home!" Chris couldn't hold it in any longer. He barfed up causing a huge barf fest with the other contestants.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Heather: Beth is sooo going down for breaking the rules.

Cody: I don't know who to vote for but Heather has been a pain…

Noah: I seriously cannot stand Beth. She's like the annoying ninth sibling I never wanted! Add on the fact she lost the challenge and farewell, Beth!

Leshawna: Beth can kiss my bootylicious booty good bye she cost us the challenge for firing at Heather and wasting the ammo!

Gwen: Heather, definitely Heather!

END CONFESSIONALS

Bonfire: Gophers

Chris looked at the Gophers with utter disappointment. They failed him again. He was shocked with the votes but the tribe hath spoken. "Campers here on this plate I have ten marshmallows which means one of you will not receive one which means you can never ever come back… EVER!" The campers flinched and Chris continued "Izzy you have immunity so you will receive the first marshmallow. The next marshmallows are as follows Trent, Leshawna, Justin, Owen… Gwen, Lindsay, Cody." The campers called claimed their marshmallows. Noah looked in shock as he was at the bottom yet again. This was short lived for he was called next. "Heather, Beth one of you will not receive this final marshmallow however I can guarantee that the person who is not going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather looked calm and confident Beth was sweating like a pig (Harold: Actually pigs don't sweat they- he gets knocked out by Eva who drags him back to the cabins.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

... "Heather." Chris sighed as Heather jumped up and grabbed her marshmallow, eating it slowly and proudly. Beth was absolutely horrified. Her final words came out barely audible "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Stupid campers and their emotions overpowering my work of art! I should kill them all!" They all looked at me and I realized I had accidently typed all this up. Noah spoke up first "Fourth wall jokes should only be for me you know, it works better." My damn mic. Anyway as Beth trudged of in SILENCE! The Bass all celebrated their wins by… ah screw it, CHRIS! "Gladly! So now that the Bass have successfully beat the Gophers twice in a row can they beat them a third? Will I get any more gorgeous looking?" The campers all laughed. "Will we have to get a new, less annoying author than the one we have now and if not will he learn how to properly use his mic- hey!" "Found out next time on MY Total Drama Island!" Chris attempts to take the mic from the author but slips and falls of the dock. "Now you're just being… SHARK!"

Noah: Beth

Heather: Beth

Beth: Heather

Leshawna: Beth

Izzy: Beth

Owen: Beth

Gwen: Heather

Lindsay: Beth

Justin: Beth

Trent: Heather

Cody: Heather

**Author's Note**

Sorry if you don't like the fourth wall jokes, I find them hilarious if done right! Beth is probably my least favorite character if not Sierra or Duncan *gasp*. Yeah Beth and Sierra, in my opinion, are the most annoying characters ever put on T.V. But the thing is when TDA, heck when TDI came out Duncan was my favorite character but then TDWT came out and Duncan was overly used, I mean I loved the character but he just got old, you know? So I have reason for disliking him, but I just can't stand Sierra and Beth. When I did this chapter the elimination worked in 2 ways. 1, Story. I think that these past 5 eliminations moved the story along fine. Sure I might like some of the characters but hey story comes first. And 2, Beth is gone. Sorry for ranting, I'll continue this list in TDA-S, when each player is eliminated I give my take on that character. So please read and recommend to your fan fiction friends and non-fan fiction friends, review and like I always say, if you have nothing nice to say please say it! Thank you again,

That1guyeveryonehates.


	7. One man's fear is another man's treasure

Total Drama Island

Chapter seven: Fear is one man's death and another's treasure.

A tall blonde who looks like she's in her late-twenties and wears a red sparkling dress that shows quite some cleavage smiles at the camera and says "Hi, I'm your new co-host Blainley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran and I will be filling in for Chris McLean for today's thrilling episode of everyone's favorite new reality show Total Drama Island! Last time on Total Drama, your favorite teens were seen competing in a classic game of capture the flag. All seemed well for the Gophers as Izzy, or Sergeant E-scope, and Noah avoided attacks from Eva, Duncan and Dj, while drenching the Bass flag with paint. But thanks to Beth and her rebellious ways the Gophers went short much needed ammo. Liam led a daring attack on the Gopher's flag which Ezekiel later captured but was stopped by Leshawna knocking poor Ezekiel to the ground. Luckily for the Zeke a curious squirrel dragged the flag over the border and despite the turn of events Leshawna and Ezekiel became friends. The Gophers lost and faced the first every follow-up challenge in the season which led to Izzy winning immunity. Beth thought for sure that the Gophers respected her for taking a stand against Heather but in the end the Gophers voted her off for exactly that. What exciting day of drama lies ahead and speaking of lies will Liam cheat again or use his new found leadership skills instead? And what exactly is brewing for the campers today? Find out on this totally dramatic episode of Total Drama Island!"

Theme song

Girl cabin: Bass

Courtney slept dreaming of her crush. They were in the perfect place and they were leaning in for a kiss when all of a sudden… CRASH! Courtney woke up (much to her displeasure) right away to see that Eva was tearing apart the cabin… again. Sadie and Bridgette had also woken up and grumbled at the sight of Eva tearing through the cabin yelling "WHERE'S MY MP3 PLAYER, I NEED MY MUSIC!" Courtney groaned and said unexpectedly "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED TILL WE WERE AWAKE TO LOOK FOR YOUR DAMN MP3! I WAS HAVING A WONDERFUL DREAM ABOUT THIS BOY AT CAMP AND-" Courtney gasped and covered her mouth her eyes bulging. Bridgette and Sadie giggled while Eva found her MP3 player and walked off for her morning jog. Bridgette and Sadie came closer to Courtney and said together "Tell us about the boy!" Courtney thought about it and said "All right but you must promise not to say anything to anyone else okay!" The two girls nodded and Courtney began "Okay my crush is-"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Bridgette: Oooo lucky guy!

Sadie: Omigosh! I can't believe that that's who Courtney is crushing on!

Courtney: Don't worry! I will tell when the time is right!

END CONFESSIONALS

Boy cabin: Bass

All the guys had been woken up by Eva's screaming and then re-awaken with Courtney's. Duncan went right away to the mess hall much to Harold's relief. Liam went off with Ezekiel and Dj to the showers (well Liam went to the lake) which left Harold alone to dress himself.

Girl cabin: Gophers

Gwen like everyone else was awoken to the sounds of Eva yelling 'Man I can't wait for her to get off this island' she thought 'maybe then I can get the extra sleep I need!' The girls headed to the mess hall once fully dressed and complained all the way when they heard Courtney yelling back. This happened with the guy's cabin.

Mess hall

The contestants were all tired so no one bothered to speak on till "Ahhhhhhh spida on da flo' spida on da flo'!" Leshawna yelled jumping into the closest person's arms which happened to be Justin. One look at his face Leshawna said dreamily "Oooo sorry honey i's jus' dat I am terrified of spida's." Justin smiled back and in his smooth voice he said "No, no that's okay I'm afraid that I'll one day become a hideous beast and lose all my friends." Gwen piped up and said "Oh, yeah well I'm afraid of being buried alive!" Cody 'ooooed' in sympathy and said "My biggest fear is having to defuse a time bomb, under pressure!" "Mine is a bad haircut!" Lindsay chimed up "Omigosh like that is totally MY exact same fear too!" said Sadie causing the two to squeal in delight. Heather admitted that she feared sumo wrestlers, Trent feared mimes, Bridgette feared being left alone in the woods, Dj feared snakes and Harold feared ninjas. Izzy and Owen had acrophobia, Ezekiel was afraid of bullies, but the last five tried desperately to hold in their fears on till "All right fine I'm scarred of… junk food!" Eva admitted "If I say my fear you boys have to say yours!" Courtney bargained. "Deal!" said Duncan, Liam and Noah in unison. "My fear is… is… green Jell-O!" The campers laughed except for Duncan who went next and said "I'm afraid of… of… of… Eva!" Everyone agreed this was a reasonable phobia and continued on to Liam. All eyes were staring at the darkened schemer and he eyed them back, nervous.

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Liam: I had to come up with a lie I wasn't going to be humiliated on live TV!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Liam quickly thought about one while still making the uncomfortable face. "I'm af-f-fraid of… … … … … … … clowns." Everyone again found this reasonable and turned to the bookworm. Noah didn't look the least bit concerned or worried and said in his monotone voice "Gee, let see what is it that makes me cry like a pansy and wet my pants? Darn it what was it again? How about romantic novels?" Everyone glared at the cynical know-it-all not buying the sarcasm. Finally Noah sighed and said truthfully "Rejection." Everyone laughed and Gwen managed to ask "So you mean to tell us that you are scared of getting rejected by a girl?" Noah nodded and sighed. Just then Blainley appeared out of nowhere and said "Hello campers, I am Blainley your new co-host and I'm filling in for Chris today! I'm pleased to announce our challenge for today… The phobia challenge!" Everyone looked at Blainley and then Ezekiel spoke up "Wait I doon't git it, eh? Did you knoo that wee wur goin to reeveel our phoobiurs and den use 'em agaeenst oos fur tooday's challeengee ur em I meestakeen, eh?" Blainley nodded and replied "That's it exactly Zeke! Good job!" The homeschool looked proud of himself. Blainley continued with the instructions "Each of you must face your phobia to earn points for your team. The team with the most points win!"

Forest: Bridgette

Bridgette had to stay in the forest alone for three hours. She wasn't sure she would make it but she tried.

Amphitheater: Dj, Heather and Harold

A ninja, a sumo wrestler and a snake all awaited their victims. Heather and Harold had to defeat their Japanese opponents while Dj had to hold the snake for a minute. The minute passed and Dj scored the first point for the Bass. Heather faced her fear beating her opponent however Harold only beat himself.

Beach: Bass 1 Gophers 1: Trent, Liam, Gwen and Cody

Gwen needed to stay underground for five minutes and when she was sealed up Cody was sent to diffuse the time bomb while Blainley kept telling him what would happen if he failed to diffuse it. A clown and a mime were hired to chase Trent and Liam down on till they either gave in our beat their foes.

Communal washrooms: Bass 1 Gophers 1: Lindsay, Sadie and Justin

Lindsay and Sadie were given really ugly mullets while Justin had to wear hideous make-up. They were told they must where it all day without taking it off so they could win the points.

Mess hall: Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Noah and Courtney

Eva and Courtney were given a plate each. One filled with tons of candy and the other green Jell-O. Their task was to gulf down their dish. However they both refused. Eva threw a rage so angry that she took it out on Duncan and Ezekiel. Duncan ran away but Ezekiel stood up to Eva. Noah was given a letter from his girlfriend back at home that stated she really hated him and she dated him for his popularity (this was a real letter it was originally sent during shark jump but Chris held on to it). Noah (all though hurt) merely shrugged and said "Meh it's happened before it'll happen again."

The air: Bass 2 Gophers 2: Izzy and Owen

Izzy had actually started to enjoy the ride but Owen not so much. However he continued to put up with it thus scoring two points for the Screaming Gophers.

The beach: Bass 2 Gophers 4

Gwen's five minutes finished right when Cody diffused the time bomb. Trent was dramatized by the mime but Liam (who acted the entire time) faced his 'fear' gaining the Bass another point.

The forest: Bass 3 Gophers 6: Bridgette

Bridgette's time was almost up just five more minutes to go. She knew she could do it and she wasn't going to let her team down. Eventually the five minutes were up and she returned to the camp grounds.

Amphitheater: Bass 4 Gophers 6: Leshawna

Chef dressed up as a big purple spider and chased her around muttering "I don get paid enough fo' dis."

Communal washrooms: Bass 4 Gophers 6: Lindsay, Sadie and Justin

Justin, Lindsay and Sadie were finally ready to take off the wigs and make-up. The girls squealed when they took the mullets off and swooned when Justin took off his make-up. Justin smiled and pulled the girls in for a hug (they never got to cause when Justin touched them they fainted.)

The mess hall: Bass 5 Gophers 8: all the campers

Blainley tallied up the score and said "The obvious winners are the Screaming Gophers! Killer Bass all is not lost however! One of you still has a chance to win immunity and since Eva already has immunity she cannot compete! Also if you completed your phobia task you cannot compete! So Duncan, Courtney and Harold are the only eligible campers!"

CONFESIONAL CAM

Bridgette: I can't believe it! We don't even get immunity for facing our fears successfully!"

Ezekiel: I still doon git it, eh!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Harold went first. He grabbed his nun chuck and stood in a fighting stance. With one mighty blow the ninja fell to the ground. Harold stood there and then exclaimed in his ever raspy voice "Yes!" and walked off to the bench. Duncan was next. He needed to beat Eva at a wrestling match, unfortunately Eva flung him out the door right when Blainley said go. Courtney at first was confident, but lost it when she saw the green Jell-O. She screamed and fainted. Blainley looked weirded out but still announced "And with that Harold wins immunity! Which means it is time for the Killer Bass to select their favorite loser and meet me at the bonfire ceremony!"

CONFESSIONAL CAM

Liam: Sorry you woke us up again and you did extremely pathetic in today's challenge!

Bridgette: Sorry but being scared of green Jell-O is what caused us the challenge…

Eva: YOU WILL GO DOWN TONIGHT!

END CONFESSIONAL CAM

Bonfire: Bass

Blainley stood atop the podium holding eight marshmallows on a tray and said with a dramatic voice "Killer Bass it seems that your luck has run out tonight somebody will go home and it isn't Harold or Eva that's for sure!" She tossed them a marshmallow. "Also getting a marshmallow tonight are… Bridgette, Sadie, Dj and Ezekiel!" The campers received their marshmallow and looked anxiously at the three left. "Liam and the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" "HOLD UP, HOLD UP!" Chris shoved Blainley off her podium and stated "If you're going to be my co-host you stay off my podium and let me do the final marshmallow! But if you have any other sick twisted idea I'll be happy to hear it!" Blainley scowled and went off to the distance. Chris flashed his signature grin and said "Any who, the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Duncan!" The juvenile delinquent grinned and grabbed his marshmallow, chewing it slowly and mockingly. The C.I.T looked shocked and exclaimed "WHAT, but but but but, I WAS A-" "WE KNOW A C.I.T!" they all exclaimed at the same time. The aforementioned C.I.T scowled and stomped off towards the boat and made rude gestures to the Bass on till she was gone. Chris looked at Eva and said "Hey Eva, I hear that you're short a successor!" Eva smirked and said "Not anymore I choose… Liam!" Aforementioned darkened schemer smirked and replied "Don't worry, I won't disappoint!" Chris flashed his grin and announced "Will Liam live up to his words? Will the Gophers dodge another bonfire? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

Author's note

Sorry for the blandness of this chapter, I try. But on the bright side I will be posting a new story soon! I hope you don't stop reading because of this chapter, I swear that it will get better in a couple of chapters just bear with me and you will get actual drama. Courtney's crush is just another kind of unnecessary addition to the plot so don't expect any couple crap between her and her crush. So yeah, please review and again bear with me on these next few chapters, because if you pass the bad stuff the reward will be extraordinary! (Something my sisters need to learn!)

That1guyeveryonehates.


End file.
